


Дело

by Angiras, Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020



Series: тексты R - NC-21 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020/pseuds/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020
Summary: Что случилось с Наташей после ЭГ.
Series: тексты R - NC-21 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639045
Kudos: 4





	Дело

**Author's Note:**

> Каноничная смерть персонажа.

Пока сверкали молнии, Борг сидел, забившись под скалу. Когда все стихло, он пополз вперед, уткнувшись мордой в самую землю, для надежности прощупывая ее перед собой хоботком. Равнина обманчива. Однажды клешня Горга застряла в трещине, и у Горга теперь мало клешней. Борг умный. Борг знает, когда прятаться, а когда ползти. А Горг дурак. Горга било молнией, придавливало камнем, он проваливался под землю. Борг пугался, что придется делать дело в одиночку. Делать дело – очень важно. Если его не сделать – Красный бог будет сердиться. Борг не хочет, чтобы ему оторвали клешню или подвесили за усики. Хотя если подумать, что тогда Горгу придется делать дело в одиночку – то хочет. 

Борг ползет. Земля под хоботком становится соленой и влажной. Потом – рыхлой и вязкой. Боргу дважды приходится высморкаться – весь хоботок забился сырым жиром и осколками костей. Потом земля превращается в волосы и Борг останавливается. Перед ним лежит дело. У дела красные волосы, череп расколот. Из него течет. Борг принюхивается. Из него воняет. Не еда. Дело синего цвета и совсем распухло. Борг опирается острой лапой. Из него течет сильнее. Вообще не еда. 

– Работай давай, – скрипит Горг. 

Он успел оторвать у дела ногу. Дурак. На прошлом деле в мешке нашлась еда. Он чувствует шорох бумаги. Хорошо. В бумагу бывает завернута еда. 

«Итак, я мертва. 

А у вас все получилось, раз вы вернулись сюда и залезли в мой личный блокнот. Больше так не делайте. 

Делайте так: 

– Мои документы в ячейке 3318 «СанТраст Банка». Там все, что потребуется. Ключ в ячейке 8482 «Инг Банка». Оплачено. Ключ в моей комнате под ковром. Необходимо отключить систему защиты. 

– Получить свидетельство о смерти в больнице им. Линкольна (контакты см. следующую страницу). От вскрытия отказаться. 

– Позвонить в похоронное бюро «Моррис&Стенли» (контакты см. следующую страницу). Кремировать. Прах разделить на три части. От бальзамирования отказаться. От улучшенных урн отказаться. От дополнительных услуг отказаться. Оплачено.

– Две урны заберет курьерская служба (контакты см. следующую страницу). Оплачено. 

Если вам интересно, нет, их повезут не в Будапешт. Чита и Хайфа. Прах из третьей развейте в Нью-Йорке по своему усмотрению (да, про всего лишь двойного агента всегда было обидно слышать). 

Выпейте за меня. А я выпью за вас (хоть я и мертва, говорят, иногда так можно). Не грустите. Я ж не грущу – мы соберемся все вместе. Ведь вы моя семья. 

Всегда ваша, Наталья Романофф».

Одна перепачканная бумага. Не еда. Борг раздраженно сморкается в нее и кидает на дело. 

– Тащи давай, че пузыри пускаешь, – сердится Горг. 

Борг тащит ногу. Ее нужно тащить в яму. Они и так в яме, но большой. Нужно тащить в маленькую. Там много ног. Много разных дел. Борг не понимает, зачем тащить, но Красный бог говорит так нужно, чтобы новые дела не боялись. Хорошо. Больше дел – больше еды.


End file.
